We Need To Talk about Kevin and Alex
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Based off the movie We Need To Talk About Kevin. What if there was someone semi-special in Kevin's life. Could they change what happened? Or could they end up dying with the rest of the students?
1. Archery

The thunk from the arrow hitting the target echoed through the silence.

"Did yah hear that, buddy?" Franklin asked his son, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, dad." Kevin feigned happiness; truth was, he was never happy, he was just able to tolerate his dad more than his mother.

"Hey, Mr. K." A cheerful voice rang from the patio, catching their attention.

"Oh, hi, Alex." Franklin smiled at the girl. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"Oh, me and Kevin have a project due. I didn't mean to come by so unannounced." She shifted from one foot to the other.

Kevin watched his classmate pull on her backpack strap. His eyes wandered down her body.

"It's fine." Franklin nodded. "We were just practicing."

"I didn't know you were big on archery." Alex said to Kevin.

"Yeah." He nodded, not really caring what she had to say.

"Right." She glared at him slightly, trying to be civil for the sake of his father; her and Kevin had gone to the same school since they were kids and somehow, they were always paired together. "Me too."

This caught his attention as he turned to her, acting as if that little fact didn't interest him, when really…it did. It's not like he hadn't noticed how she matured with age, he simply didn't care for girls. But he liked getting under her skin…maybe getting under something else would be more entertaining, but he considered her a prude so he knew it would never happen.

"Well, isn't that great?" Franklin smiled at his son. "Hey, would you like to come down here and shoot a few?"

"Oh, I shouldn't-." Alex began to object; being close to Kevin made her nervous. Sure, he wasn't like every other normal teenager at their school and he was called a freak on many occasions, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive.

"Why not?" Kevin smirked at her. "Not too good?"

"Kevin…" His father scolded lightly.

"No, it's fine, Mr. K." Alex dropped her backpack on the steps and started towards them. "I'd love to."

Kevin handed her the bow, brushing his fingers against hers. As she took her position, he gave his father the _go inside_ look.

Franklin took the not so subtle hint and walked away from them, hearing the arrow whiz by and hit the target. Instead of turning to look back, he kept walking. His son wouldn't have been too happy if he interrupted them.

Kevin stood behind Alex, looking at the arrow lodged right in the center of the bulls-eye. As impressed as he was, he scoffed lightly. "Luck."

"I hit the bulls-eye every time." She turned to glare at him.

"Is that so?" He pursed his lips, grabbing her waist and turning her back into position. "Let's see it then."

Alex gulped lightly; her shirt had ridden up a little when he turned her so his fingers skimmed her hips. Her skin burned where he touched her and she could practically hear him smirk over the power he had in that moment. She took another arrow and pulled her hand back as she raised the bow.

Kevin couldn't really help himself; just because he was antisocial didn't mean he wasn't still a guy and he didn't have needs. He gripped her hips with a little more force and pulled her back against him.

She let the arrow go and watched it hit the bulls-eye just as she said it would. With a smirk on her face, she turned her head to him. "Told you."

"So you did." He said without looking away from her eyes to see if she had in fact hit the center. His eyes flickered down to her lips, then scanned lower to the exposed part of her neck. He watched the panic in her eyes, but didn't wait for her to say anything as he smashed his lips against hers.

His forwardness caught her by surprise. The softness of his lips had her kissing back and when he wrapped one of his arms around her stomach and the other tangled in her hair, she gasped/ moaned.

His hand slid up to her chin, tugging on it to open her mouth and snake his tongue inside.

The sound of their lips parting and reconnecting had something build up in the pit of Alex's stomach and coil lower. She was tempted to drop the bow and turn her whole body to him, but she wouldn't. Then he would know that she'd been enjoying it too much.

A throat being cleared from the patio, had her ripping her lips away from his, nipping him in the process. She covered her mouth and looked away from his mother as she blushed.

Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance. Wiping the saliva off his lips, he turned to his mother. "Yes?"

Eva wrung her hands nervously. "Um, your father was just wondering if, uh, you'd like to go out to dinner tonight."

"We have company, mother." He responded, pulling Alex closer than she already was, clearly not as embarrassed.

"Alex is welcome too."

"Um, thank you, Mrs. K." Alex smiled slightly at her. "I'd love to join you."

"Okay, great. I'll just…" Eva awkwardly walked away from her son, sensing that if she didn't, she'd only pay for it later with one of his snide comments.

Kevin smirked as she walked into the house. He turned to look at the girl in front of him, only to have her wiggle out of his grip.

"We should start on the project." Alex mumbled, walking over to her backpack and picking it up. "Coming?"

"I would be if we could continue." He smiled, making his way up to her and putting his hand on the small of her back. "But since school is of so much importance…"

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, walking to his house like she owned it.

* * *

**I know this is absolutely NOT how the movie went, but I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Kevin did have someone in his life he didn't completely dislike. **


	2. Distraction

"_Time is a runaway  
comin' for yah_."

The lyrics blasted through Alex's headphones as she walked into school the next morning, trying really hard not to replay the events from yesterday; she had kissed Kevin, or more like he kissed her, but she kissed him back…and liked it. And she hated to admit it, but if they hadn't been interrupted, she's 95% sure they would have had sex on the grass.

"Hey, Lexie." Laura greeted, walking in step with her. "How was working on the project with Kevin?"

"Fine." She lied. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'?" Laura laughed. "You know what everyone says about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooo…" Laura stopped in front Alex's locker. "We all thought you were in danger."

"Hey." Dylan said, walking up to them. "You guys talkin' about Kevin?"

"Why would you automatically assume we were talking about him?" Alex asked.

"Because I heard the word danger." He snorted. "That's his middle name. I'm telling you, he's crazy."

Alex slammed her locker closed. "Just because he doesn't catch a football and run down a field, waiting to be tackled by dudes in skin tight pants…doesn't mean he's a freak." She turned on her heel and walked away from them. She couldn't believe she had just defended Kevin; maybe it was the insanity left over from kissing him.

"Well, Ms. Archery." Kevin had snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you, yet again, coming over tonight?"

It took her a moment to realize what he meant. "Um, I don't know."

An unsettling smile appeared on his face. "Does this have to do with what Laura and Dylan were talking about?"

She did a double take. "How do you…? Did you hear everything we said?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "Didn't know you cared so much, Alex."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "I defended you, not because I care, but because it's not right the way they judge people."

"Hm." He nodded, amused by her excuse. "So then, are we working on the project…or finishing what we started?"

"Workingontheproject!" She answered in a hurry, feeling nervousness wash over her and the blood rush to her cheeks. "I mean…I have to get to class."

Kevin gave his signature smirk as he watched her scurry away from him. "_This is going to be fun_." He thought to himself.

Alex let out a huge breath and shut her eyes tight; did she really just blush? It was Kevin. Kevin, damn it. Not exactly the captain of the football team, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to feel his arms around her again. He had some pretty impressive muscles for someone who didn't really work out. Then again, she didn't know what he did with his free time, and archery _is _a pretty good workout on your arms…

"_Stop it_!" She scolded herself. "_You_'_ve known Kevin since you were kids_, _that_'_s all…_"

But his lips…his stare…his touch…it all still lingered in the back of her mind and she wanted to feel it again. And, call her crazy, but she's pretty sure he showed some kind of enjoyment when she accidentally bit his lip.

"_God_, _help me_." She thought as the bell rang for class to start.

* * *

"Hi, Alex!" Celie screamed as she opened the front door.

"Hey, kiddo." Alex smiled down at her and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." The little girl giggled. "Are you here to see Kevin? He's in the back shooting arrows again."

"Thanks." Alex ruffled her blonde hair a little before walking out onto the patio. She was fully prepared to drag Kevin back in the house to work on their project, what she wasn't prepared for…was to see him shooting arrows…shirtless.

"Damn." She whispered to herself; no, he wasn't as overly muscular as Dylan or any other football player, he had the perfect amount of muscle. She couldn't help but stare at his back as he drew the bow and fired.

"Like what you see, Alex?" He asked without looking at her; how did he know she was there? Because he prepared for it.

"Not really." She snapped. "I've seen better."

"Right." He laughed, motioning her over with his hand. "Why don't you come shoot one?"

She stared for a moment, really contemplating whether or not she should go near him when he was shirtless…and sweaty. Eventually she gave in and walked towards him, grabbing the bow from his hand.

"How good are you with distraction?" He asked as if it really interested him.

"Fine." She said, narrowing her eyes at him and becoming suspicious. "Why?"

"Just asking."

She shook her head and drew the arrow back, lining up her aim. As she went to release the arrow, she felt his hands come around and brush her stomach underneath her shirt. The arrow slipped and landed just at the corner of the target.

"Kevin!" She hissed, turning to him and seeing him laugh.

"You said you were fine with distraction."

"Distraction meaning someone yelling or trying to talk to me, not someone touching me."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, not removing his hands. "Try again."

"Are you going to get your hands off?"

"Nope."

"Ugh…fine." She took another arrow and drew it back. This time Kevin decided to take it a step further, moving his head around to kiss the exposed part of her neck, making her squeal and release the arrow so it landed on the ground just before the target.

Alex's body tensed and she gripped the bow tighter.

"Again." He commanded.

"Are you serious?" She gasped. "But you…"

"Again." He repeated, handing her another arrow.

She snatched the arrow out of his hand and drew it back quickly, hoping to get a shot before he could do anything else.

Kevin was having way too much fun watching her squirm. He watched her concentrate and dropped his head down to kiss her neck again, biting on it gently. He felt her muscles tense again, but he didn't move away.

She tried hard to keep from thinking about the huge hickey Kevin was sure to leave. When she felt his teeth scrape against her flesh, she got goose bumps. She held the bow so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. When she finally found herself able to concentrate on the bulls-eye, she was going to take her shot.

Kevin opened his eyes slightly, seeing her take her aim. He bit down harder, finding the sensitive part on her neck. That's when he felt her drop the bow and turn to him, pushing him on the ground.

She hovered over him, kissing him. She felt him smile in triumph, accomplishing what he had planned.

He reached around and grabbed the back of her knees, pulling her body over his so she straddled him. His hands ran down her arms until he reached her hands, which were on either side of his head. He intertwined their fingers and held them above their heads so their chests were pressed together.

Alex heard the patio door sliding closed and panicked. She tried to pull away from Kevin, but he held her in place. She knew he heard the door too; he actually wanted to get caught.

"Kevin?" Eva called, not seeing them. "Are you out here?"

Alex heard Eva's footsteps on the hardwood floor of the patio. She tired again to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't have it.

Kevin grew frustrated with the distraction of his mother, so he turned them over, keeping Alex's hands in place as he grinded into her lower half.

Alex wasn't exactly an expert in sex, but she knew what dry humping was, and this was definitely it. She wouldn't have a problem with it if his mother weren't about to find them. Still, she couldn't help but let out a small moan when he pushed harder, wanting to get a reaction. "Keviiiiin."

Kevin didn't think it would have an effect on him to have this girl call out his name, but he was wrong. This was a hell of a lot better than just jerking off to the thought of having sex with someone. He didn't kiss her; he didn't want to, it would only keep her from calling out more. He gripped her hands tighter, digging them into the ground as he tried so desperately to feel more friction.

"Kevin?" His mother called again.

Alex grew more and more concerned with being caught. "Okay." She panted. "We can finish this somewhere else. Kevin, please?"

He groaned and released her, having felt some satisfaction with her promise. He chuckled as she quickly scrambled to her feet and smiled nervously at his mother.

"Hi, Mrs. K." She tried to control her breathing.

"Oh, hello, Alex." Eva smiled warmly at her. "Is Kevin there as well?"

"Um, yeah." She looked down at Kevin, who stood and smirked as he saw his mom's face turn pale from piecing two and two together.

"Oh." Eva nodded. "Well, I was just, um…"

"Spit it out, mom." Kevin rolled his eyes. "I have a project with Alex and we don't exactly have all day."

"Right." Eva shook her head lightly. "I was…I was just…getting snacks for Celie, I was wondering if you'd like something too."

"No."

"O-Okay." She turned and rushed towards the door, fumbling with the knob as she tried to get back inside.

Alex wiped her hands on her jeans nervously, turning to him. "You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

"Oh, I know _you _think you don't mean it." He smirked, walking past her, stopping to whisper in her ear. "But what just happened…kind of proves you wrong. Nice hickey, by the way."

* * *

**I know Dylan's not a character in the movie or the book, but I 'm pretty sure Laura is so just bare with me (: **

**Also, my story's rated M for a reason, so if you're not really comfortable with it, I'm sorry. It's not my intention to make my readers uncomfortable. Anyways, enjoy (:**


End file.
